There's a blessing in the breaking
by Submissive
Summary: Tommy and Lindy aren't like normal couples worry about things like what drapes to put in the living room they worry about things like A psycho online stalker who wants Lindy. It's not easy being a cop's girlfriend especially when you're a computer hacker
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy wake up we have to go " five more minutes "he mumbled as he rolled over to put he's face In the pillow " I wrapped my legs around he's waist and started bouncing "TOMMY! we have to go " " I know what will wake him " tommy? I lay down on him and kissing his back " tommy instantly turned on his back "i was straddling him now "Can you wake me up like this every morning "he says smiling and reaching for my face to give me a "Good Morning kiss" "hmmm good morning sleepy head. Now get up "I break the kiss. "Okay okay I'm up now and so is YOUR FRIEND "I look at him confused " he just raises his eyebrows and looks at me "I laugh well MY FRIEND is just gonna have to wait. "I'm gonna wash up" he says as I get off him

Fifteen minutes later were both ready "Lindy did you see my keys "kitchen drawer "which drawer? "The one by the fridge I say" Lindy it's not here " tommy says "I walk over to the drawer and find it in that exact drawer I told him it was in " here " I hand him the keys "he gives me a peck "thanks babe you know I'm lost without you " I'm aware I smile at him "out I say to him slowly pushing him out the door and locking it behind me


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter two /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Later that day after being at the station all day "around 9:30 we came back to the apartment "Are you hungry? "I ask tommy "starving he responds "I knew you would be Chinese takeout? "What ever you want as I'm leaning against the counter tommy comes from behind me wrapping his big hands around my waist "kissing my neck "hmmm that's distracting "I say "I'm still a little excited after that encounter this morning "he says I can feel it I say" as he continues to kiss down my neck "as he grabs me I wrap my arms and legs around him" as his tongue pokes at my lips for entrance I open my mouth as he Devours me "he sits on the couch with me Straddling him " tommy "I say " as lays me down and climbs on top of me "I can feel his hard erection on my stomach " tommy drags my tank top and bra off in one motion down my stomach " i tug at his shirt I want to feel he's hot skin on my bare chest "he reaches for my over sensitive nipples "as he teases them "he puts a nipple in he's mouth flicking it with he's tongue devouring my hard nipple " I scream out in pleasure " ohhh tommy tommy! "I left my hips as he takes my pants off "he puts a finger in my panties "umm so wet "he says "agh! I say "as he caresses my clit with he's hand " he lifts he's arms up for me to take his shirt off as I do "I feel he's hard abs against my hard nipples "hmmm he says caressing them "he rips my panties off and spreading me wide "the feeling of the hard denim of his jeans against my vagina felts so good" " I reached for he's jeans pulling them down he's legs as I went for the thing the behind the buried treasure his boxers i slide them down "he kicked his jeans and boxers off "he teased my entrance with he's huge length "Agh tommy! Hmmmm "I love those noises you make they get me so hard "He slides my bra and tank top down my legs I kick them off " please I say " what do you want baby hmmm? He says as he tugs at my nipple with he's teeth " I need you inside me now tommy aghhh! "He enters me thrusting in and out without leaving me "he lifts my leg to get deeper inside me "Yes yessss ohhh Tommy yes! "So fucking tight " he says "he thrusts fast and slow the rhythm is amazing " fuck " I'm about to cum can you feel it? " yes i say" I want to come together "he says "your little pussys so wet and tight "I love your orgasm face "we both came together it was extraordinary " I screamed out in pleasure "ohhh Tommy yes yess! "Lindy he says as we came " I reach up and kiss him biting he's lip and taking it in my mouth sucking on it "he lowers him self to my bottom and spreads apart my legs I feel his face stubble against my vagina " hmmm " the sensation is alien but amazing " as Tommy licked me like I was his favorite favor lolly pop "don't stop "Tommys tongue was deep inside me you taste so good" he says as he licked and sucked me till I climax " that was amazing I said "as Tommy kissed me "I'm not hungry any more "he said I laughed and wrapped my arms around his big shoulders " I love you " I love you too baby "Tommy said as he kissed my forehead And got up " chicken lo mein Beef and Broccoli? "He asks on the " I nod my head /div 


	3. Chapter 3

I hate knowing this basterd is still on the loose killing innocent people "Tommy says siting at his desk rubbing his eyes" "Tommy everyone's doing what ever they can to stop him "don't beat your self up "I say to him wrapping my arms around his neck from behind "he "sighs" and looks down "i know what he's thinking he's worried about me that I'm next or that I'm going to do something to get myself killed and he can't do anything about it" I kiss his ear "do you want to do something tonight? " I ask him trying to get his mind off things "I don't know baby I got a lot of work to do "

And I don't know I got a funny feeling about you getting out tonight "he says " well I promise to stay in tonight and minimize getting out "if "I say to him "if you promise to stop blaming and over working yourself. everyone says you are here way to much and that you should just move your bed in. "Tommy i know he's out there don't think I don't worry people are dying almost everyday because of the psychopath but your blaming your self for everything I can't live with it "I say "Lindy "he says pulling me on his lap "I can't sleep at night over this I look at you and I will not let anything happen to you he's dangerous I know what he's capable of "he looks Stern "i don't say anything else right now there's no point Tommy will not listen "

Later on that night Tommy walks me home to our apartment making sure I have everything I need so I don't have any excuse to get out but than leaves going back to work "but not before telling me that if I make a attempt to leave "detective Yeager is outside and will escort me back inside "I call Sophia "she answers on the second ring "Hey girl you okay? "Yeah fine. its just Tommy he refuses to take a break from work I mean it's not like I'm asking him to stop going to work he lives there it's not healthy and when he is home his constantly worried about me and barely sleeping or eating "he's the best boyfriend someone could ask for but I'm just so worried about him" I say "he justs madly in love with his girl and protects what he's got he's a cop that's what he does that's also I didn't get involved with hot ass Yeager there job is 24/7 "Sophia says "Soph I'm not looking for more attention from him I just feel his doing this because of me I know that's his job and I'd never asks him to stop what his doing its just I don't wanna see anything happen to him "I say "don't worry about it Lindy he"ll come home safe listen I got to go I'll call you later okay? "Okay be safe Sophia' love you "I say "Kay girl love you too "I hang up "i start to have a funny feeling in my "just than every starts to come up I run to the bathroom throwing up everything.

I brush my teeth after throwing up

"I walk over to the kitchen putting Boris some dog food in his bowl and fresh water "Boris come and eat "Boris comes from out of our bedroom and eats his diner "I walk over to the couch and Text Yeager "do you mind if in walk my dog? "He replies seconds later "open your door "i walk over and open it "im not even allowed to walk the dog? Seriously "I say" sorry strict rules from Calligan. Dog Please Yeager says " fine " i say walking over to Boris and putting on his leash "I hand over the leash to him "be gentle with him please" Yes ma'am "he says

I wake up from a noise i look to see if Tommys in bed "he's not here "I glance at the time it's 4:07 am. I slowly get out of bed trying not to make any noise I walk to see where the noise is coming from it sound like the front door "I walk over and see its Tommy shutting the door behind him "Tommy you scared me "I say "sorry babe I tryed not to make noise to wake you "he says walking over to me kissing my forehead "I wrap my arms around him "What happened? "I say "I feel asleep at work I'm sorry I was gonna call you but My cell reception was bad so I figured I'll just head out in a couple of minutes before you worry but I guess I knocked out "come to bed "I say putting my face on his chest "he lifts me in his arms and Carrys me to our room "he sets me down on the bed and takes his jeans off and unbuttons his shirt and kicks off his shoes he slips on a tee shirt "lift your arms " I do as I'm told "he slips one of his tee shirts on me "he claims in bed "I cuddle on his chest as he wraps his arms around me "I love you "he says "I love you too "I say "he kisses my forehead "night baby"he says as I drift into a deep sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay! I'll see you soon I'm at the coffee shop do you want anything "I say to Tommy over the phone "Baby the only thing I want outta that coffee shop is you HERE NOW "he says "I won't be long "I laugh " "be careful "he hangs up "hi one medium black coffee a bagel toasted with extra butter and cream cheese and a chocolate muffin "I say to the curly haired boy behind the counter " will that complete your order "he says "yes that's it "eleven forty two "I hand him some cash "keep the change I say "I grab the coffee and bag from him " I sit down by the window and immediately scarf down my food "once I'm finished "I reach to grab my phone it's a texts message from a blocked number "Hungry much eye candy? " I immediately turn on my heels throwing my trash away and heading out the door

Once at the cyber unit I walk over to Sgt. walker and hand her my phone "you need to see this " I say to her "we're going to need more protection on you Yeager And Calligan will need to be with you 24/7 I will not another death on my hands not if there's something I can do to prevent it "sgt says "excuse me I say rushing to the bathroom to "onces in the bathroom I throw my guts up "I rinse my mouth "and look for Tommy "there you are "Tommy says walking over to me "sorry it took me so long "he contacted you? "Yeah "listen I have to take care of some thing but

Yeagers taking you home I need you inside today "I promise I won't be long "he says "okay be careful "take care of my girl Yeager "Tommy says turning my his heels "pointing his finger at Yeager "he gives me a kiss "see you soon "he says "ready "Yeager asks "yep but I need to make a Detour on the way " sure he says

Once Yeager drops me off at the door I immediately rush to the bathroom " "okay" I say to myself in the mirror This is real I'm taking a pregnancy test "I've been late on my period. We're most of the time safe I'm not on birth control but we use condoms everytime. After I pee on the thing I read the constructions"okay if your pregnant there will be one pink line if not pregnant there will be two pink lines test will take three minutes "I sit on the toilet and wait "A baby me and Tommy parents. This all doesn't feel real how can this happen. I know how we feel about each over but we've hasn't been together that long, what if Tommy hates me and doesn't want to have anything to do with me or this child I can't live without Tommy. Tommy would be an amazing father but I don't even know if he wants kids ? " I don't know how to raise a child I don't think I'd be good at this I'm not even married This isn't a safe timing for a baby especially since there's a psychopath who's after me. What if Tommy leaves I couldn't blame him this is all my fault I'm going to ruin three life's. Now I know how woman feel when they take these things these few minutes seem like hours I close my eyes "this is it this moment determines my life right here right now "I open eyes it's one pink line meaning I'm pregnant...


End file.
